


食物鏈

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 骨科動物化毒蛇Jack和兔子Mikell同時還套了O5 Jack和特工Mikell的設定
Relationships: Jack Bright/Mikell Bright
Kudos: 2





	食物鏈

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科動物化  
> 毒蛇Jack和兔子Mikell  
> 同時還套了O5 Jack和特工Mikell的設定

只是被那雙金色的細瞳凝視Mikell都覺得寒毛直豎，他垂在腦後的耳不安地輕晃了兩下，當那不帶溫度的光滑軀體貼上來的一刻，黏膩寒冷的噁心感和懼意本能地從尾椎一路上竄。或許他應該在結束後一槍擊斃Jack這副身體，Mikell按捺著警鈴大作的危機意識，任由他的長官、他的弟弟抱上來索取。

對方幾乎毫無準備就直接捅進來的時候，Mikell雖然勉強壓下了喉間難受的痛呼，但他絲毫不客氣的一口咬上了Jack的臂膀，滲出的體液與那具身體同樣冰涼，讓Mikell有種口裡的血肉是死物的錯覺。後者並沒有因此而停下進入的舉動，他任由哥哥咬著自己的手臂，穩定並持續地將自己的硬挺送入那溫熱的窄穴，沒有妥善開拓使這個動作花上了一陣子。全部進入後，Jack讓自己深埋於其中停留了一小段時間，他一邊享受著抽動地吸附著自己的內壁，一邊讓兄長能稍微習慣闖入的異物，接著他才向後抽離了一點兒在重新深深搗入，如此反覆下，Jack逐步加快了速度。

Mikell的通道被操的柔軟了許多，僅靠他自身體液的潤滑稍嫌不足，但至少還算能順暢的進出。Jack喘著氣舔了舔唇，他按捺不住節節攀升的慾望，將蛇的身軀特有的、已經被冷落了許久的另外一根肉棒也送進兄長的身體，Mikell終是忍不住叫出了聲，超過承受限度的體積在他屁股裡毫不憐惜地衝撞著，但他因疼痛而不受控痙攣的肌肉只是將對方夾的更緊，每一下頂弄都讓Mikell覺得五臟六腑要被搗成一團。已經塞了兩根碩大性器的後庭已經幾乎要被撐裂，但他的弟弟挺著下身似乎還想更加深入，可能會從下身被硬生生扯成兩半的恐懼不可避免地纏上他，一如那冰冷的、一圈圈環著他的身軀。

「Mikell，你好溫暖。」Jack撫摸著掌心下溫熱滑順的毛髮，一邊讓自己興奮不已的性器抵入更深處，從兄長熾熱的體溫與緊緻的包裹汲取快感。如果可以的話，他還真想把自己的尾巴也塞進去，徹底將他的Mikell每一寸都填滿。

毒蛇沉浸地張開口，似親吻般地含上懷中人的頸，長而尖的獠牙輕輕摩挲著皮膚下的脈動，Jack幾乎克制不了自己想收緊顎骨咬下去的衝動，他多麼想伸舌舔去那些泊泊滲出的滾燙鮮紅，想收緊軀體絞上這柔軟暖和的身子，但倘若真這麼做下去他便只能享受到那一時的極樂。為了往後更多的樂趣Jack拼了命的忍耐下來，只能在此時讓自己的性器深埋Mikell體內操幹的更快更深，享用兄長帶來的美好情慾。Mikell微微的顫了下身體，那對亮綠色轉過來寒氣逼人的回望，Jack只是笑了笑，鬆開嘴伸手去揉哥哥那對垂在身後的兔耳朵。

即使最初再厭惡，此時他的身體依然湧上了快感，酥麻的舒爽從被填的滿滿當當的後穴蔓延，被強硬塞入兩根肉刃應當要令他感到難受不已的，現在他卻爽的自發擺動著腰肢完全停不下來。

Jack注視著動情的兄長，迷濛起來的綠眸是那麼的吸引人，偶爾溢出的低低喘息讓他興致更加激昂，Jack雙手摟上對方的肩頸並吻了上去，靈活的信子探入微啟的唇、掃過Mikell口腔的每一處，他感受著身下兄長忽地收縮劇烈起來的通道，在升高的快意中加快性器每一次的進出，最終在Mikell高潮地射的他腹部全部都是的那同一時間，Jack也將自己全部交代在對方體內。

慢悠悠地又挺動了一陣，Jack捨不得那麼快離開兄長的溫度，直到Mikell伸手要去摸槍的時候他才依依不捨的退出對方的身體。

畢竟是兔子，不知道過幾天有沒有可能看到Mikell假孕的姿態呢。Jack想像一下就覺得亢奮了起來，他壓抑不住臉上露出的期待微笑。


End file.
